You're not the only one
by 0FairyTail0
Summary: Everyone in Fairy Tail seems cheerful. But all of them shares a horrible past. I do not own Fairy Tail or any other characters.


**My second fanfiction. I know, my grammer is horrible. But hey, English is my second language...but I don't think that's a very good excuse. ANYWAYS! Let's just get on with it.**

* * *

A little blond girl ran towards her mother.

"Mummy!" she squealed.

"My, my, Lucy, my little princess, what did you bring me today?" asked her mother.

"I brought mummy some flowers! There are lot of them in the garden!"

"Lucy, my darling, they are _beautiful_ , just like you!"

"Really, mummy? Am I that pretty?"

"Of course you are. You are my precious daughter!"

"Miss Lucy! Madam Layla! The lunch is ready!" called out a voice.

"Coming!" replied Lucy, gesturing her mother to follow her. The little girl looked so happy, so happy that it looked like she had never experienced something called 'loss'...

* * *

Lucy Heartfillia woke up as usual, and prepared to go to her parents' room. She walked down the corridor as usual, stared at the family portraits as usual, and knocked on her parents' door as usual. But her parents did not answer the door straight away. Instead, they made Lucy wait outside for serveral minutes before letting her in. When Lucy entered the room, she was horror-struck. Her mother lay motionless on her bed, her smile not faded, but her skin noticeably pale. Beside her was Lucy's father, Jude Heartfillia, pleading her to wake up. Lucy could only stammer. "Mum...my?"

Her father finally noticed her daughter inside her room, and lifted hishead up, but did not say anything.

"Papa, why...why isn't mummy mo-moving? Why isn't she hugging me? Why isn't she saying anything?"

Jude, finally able to move his lips, muttered three words before burying his head on the bedclothes.

"Be..because, she's de-dead!"

Lucy froze. _Dead? Her loving, caring and pretty mother dead?_ She couldn't say anything. She couldn't move. She felt warm liquid trickling down her eyes. Suddenly, her vision blurred. She muttered her mother's name before passing out.

"Layla...Mummy..."

* * *

How long has it passed after her mother's death? Lucy wondered. She still missed her mother, despite of the fact that a considerable amount of time had already passed. After her mother's death, the mansion became quiet. Much more quiet.

Lucy's father changed the most. Instead of beaming at Lucy (which a lot parents do), he threw a cold glare at her whenever she tried to grab his attention. He used to spend hours playing with Lucy, now he spent hours trying to earn more money.

It was Lucy's birthday. Trying to cheer her father up, she made a riceball. Knocking on the door, she quietly entered and said in a cheerful tone, "Papa! It's my birthday today!"

Usually, he would beam at her and ask her what present she would like to get. But now, he gave his daughter a cold look and said, "I'm busy, Lucy. Don't distract me with my work."

Lucy was frightened by her father's behavior. She slowly, but carefully asked, "Papa, do you want to eat this riceball that I made?"

"No, Lucy. I. Am. Busy." replied her father in a threatening tone.

"The-then I'll put it over here so you can eat it if you're hungry!"

It all happened in a flash. One second, the riceball was on the edge of the table. The next second, it was on the floor.

"LUCY! I SAID I AM BUSY! NOW GET OUT OF HERE AND PLAY ON YOUR OWN!"

"But..but Papa...It's my bir-birthday!"

* * *

Lucy tried to forget what happened on that day. Now she was a seventeen-year-old teenager, who ran away from her home, away from her stupid father. She was free. She could now begin advancing on her dreams of becoming an author. She was walking pass a tall building when she noticed a large group of girls trying to make their way to the center.

"Kyahhhh! It's Salammander!"

"Omygosh, he's so handsome!"

Curious about it, Lucy made her way towards the center, where she saw a man with a sharp, pointy blue hair. Almost instantly, she felt her pulse becoming faster and her heart beating like mad. Soon, she found herself trying to get near the strange man.

Suddenly, a loud, distracting call was heard behind the crowd.

"Oii! Igneel!"

Immediately, a salmon-colored-haired man appeared in the scene.

"What? You're not Igneel? Who are you?" screeched the man in horror.

'Salammander' looked horrified. "Ma-maybe you might know me as Salammander-" He saw the man already walking away, clearly depressed.

At the same time, the women surrounding 'Salammander' yelled, "How dare you treat Salammander like that! Apologize to him!"

A whole lot of things happened after that. 'Salammander' offered the man his signature, but he threw it away, once again making the crowd outraged. Lucy was saved by the man by him helping her breat out of 'Salammander's ring charm, and she brought him lunch to show her gratitude, where the man told Lucy that he was Natsu Dragneel. Then, she was invited by 'Salammander' to his ship party, where he 'promised' that he'll make Lucy a Fairy Tail wizard.

On the ship, she realised that this was all a trap, and was once again, saved by the man and his blue, flying, talking cat. She summoned Aquarius after retrieving her keys, and was swept up to the shore by the currents. Soon, she learned that the Natsu, who was revealed to be the _real_ Salammander, was a Fire Dragon Slayer.

She was offered a place at Fairy Tail, where she received her guild mark, and learnt that she wasn't the only one with a horrible past.

She wasn't the only one.

* * *

 **Ok. I guess this is better than my other story. My other one has so many grammatical mistakes.**

 **ANYWAYS, thank you for everyone who read this chapter!**


End file.
